Siol Deliad
Summary The Siol Deliad or Soul Holders, are two-part symbiotic society of gnomes, and the sentient trees they tend. The Siol Deliad are nomadic, living in golems of giants' corpses mixed with plant matter. The dead giants range in height from 20-25 feet tall and are able to blend almost seamlessly into a forest environment. Their bodies are matted in moss and small tree seedlings, sentient descendents of lost elven forests. Each giant, or "Shambler" as they are called, carries as many as 100 gnomes and an uncounted number of seedlings. Most observers have no idea that the giants are actually dead. The gnomes have mechanized the giants' bones; and create ingenious ruses to make it appear they talk, eat, and eliminate like living creatures. The subterfuge is done to protect the Seedlings from discovery. The Seedlings help also to power the movement of the giants, commanding other plants to twine like muscle and tendon over the giants' bones. History The Siol Deliad are refugees from the Great Fires, marking the ending of Elven empire and dominance on Cetemar. The seedlings they carry are among the last children of a giant magical forest that spanned the continents of Cetemar. They hold the elves' and the planet's deepest knowledge and darkest spells. They and their gnomish attendants took flight as the elvish civil wars came to a close, fearing one side or the other would use their hidden knowledge for more power and bloodshed. How the Siol Deliad built their society, and how they came to make the Shamblers is a matter of conjecture. They have spent thousands of years in hiding; only recently being discovered in the last 200 years. Society The Siol Deliad incorporate two quite divergent races: gnomes and living trees. Tenders The Tenders, or Tender Gnomes are small beings, bright and skillful. They stand 6-12" in height, and weigh little more than a few pounds. Males, females, and children have been observed. The gnomes are long-lived, possibly centuries old. They appear to eat and drink from the plants grown on the Shamblers. Tender gnomes live to tinker, gaining much satisfaction from building and maintaining Shamblers (the giant/golems). Tender however are quite fragile. They appear commanded by feelings, rather than plans. The few Tenders ever captured died within hours, completely unwilling to live. They appeared to mutter and cry inconsolably in a language that resembled old Elvish. Saed/Seedlings The Saed, or Seedlings are the heirs to elven trees. Most are unremarkable, barely a foot tall--some haven't even grown from their seed husk. Seedling sentience is something difficult to understand (only elves born from their time are said to understand them). However, they can communicate powerful emotions to their gnome tenders in the form of scent. The Saed drive the gnomes to varying levels of fear, euphoria, rage, and guilt. They can also deliver this effect to interlopers; making the Shamblers seem even more terrifying. Finally, the Saed can command plant life throughout their forest lands. The mechanism used is unknown. Druids and other clerics of the forest who venture near the Siol Deliad speak of a very wary, violent presence--thousands of murmuring, unintelligible voices in the trees. Saed have never been captured alive. They rot themselves almost instantaneously, rather than reveal their true nature. Shamblers Shamblers have no life force of their own. Many are simply giant skeletons supported by gnomish gears and plant tendons, covered in moss. A few, fresher Shamblers keep much of their flesh intact, appearing almost alive to the unwary. No Shambler looks precisely the same. They tend to be bipedal, able to swing their arms and strike with their massive fists. Others appear to talk, flex their fingers, even create crude facial expressions (all due to the ingenuity of the Tenden gnomes). Government The Siol Deliad appear a united front. But no one has yet discovered how they rule themselves or their true objectives. Trade Trade between Siol Deliad has been observed. Tenders trade metals and tools among themselves. Trade with outsiders is rare. Only the most courageous of Small Ffolk, haefling or gnome, has ever traded successfully. The risks are great, but the potions and perfumes a trader collects are worth a fortune. Warfare The Siol prefer to use withdrawal and ambush against foes. They rarely leave the confines of their forests. The Shamblers usually fight alone, but groups as large as twenty have been observed. They use their massive bodies to either smother or bludgeon foes to death. None have been observed with weapons. If a Shambler faces certain defeat or capture, it disintegrates, with gnomes and seedlings scattering in every direction. Siol are deeply threatened by fire. They do not mount attacks in dry summer months; instead preferring to fight in rainy or snowy conditions. Location The Siol Deliad traverse the northeastern forests of Theamyr, bordering the Ogri Khanate and Oinin Volnov to the south. To their north are rivers populated by the Eog tribes. Estimated Numbers As few as 100; or as many as 1,000. They remain uncounted. Known Towns None. Siol Deliad are constantly on the move. Allies The Siol retain few allies. Only the most trusted rangers or intrepid merchants know of them. Foes The Ogri Khanate have warred against Siol Deliad occasionally over the centuries. They consider the Siol demons. And the Siol see Ogri expansion as a direct threat to their forests Characters Comments "When walkin their woods, light no fire, show no blade; if you know what's good for you." --Anonymous trapper "It was a giant green beast with a hundred little red eyes. It smelled like burning metal; and then it attacked." --Report from an Ogri soldier "A fearsome place. The woods are alive; and angry." --Blessed Mother Verd, Druidess Category:Cultures